What Is Going On Here?
by BlackLynx17
Summary: How does Mest keep finding himself in these situations with her? Wasn't she scared of him? Didn't he look frightening enough to send people running? But she always came back, smile on her face, a giggle on her lips. She doesn't see what everybody else does, no, she sees something completely different that not even Mest sees in himself.
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: So no one gets confused while they read this, I actually wrote this before I wrote skater boy. You see this was meant to be a quick one-shot between Wendy, a normal girl, and Mest, a skater boy, but I kept writing and writing until it became a quick little story, about 4 to 5 chapters max. When I realized I wanted to write more I told myself to just write the skater boy fanfiction I've been planning to write for like years now, but I changed the couple to NaLu because originally it was going to be them. I still kept this though and wrote out a little happy ending. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Excuse me sir, but I think you dropped this."

Mest blinked and glared at the voice that just dared to speak to him; biting his cigarette as smoke came from out of his nose. His expression softened a little when he saw this cute looking girl standing next to him, an innocent expression on her face as she was generally concerned that the man had dropped something important. She didn't realized that what he had dropped was actually tossed and what he had tossed was actually an old cigarette carton that he had no intention of of throwing away in the trash.

Mest, on the other hand, was surprised, extremely surprised. Did this girl... did she not see him right now? Was she not... scared of him right now? Who just walks up and starts randomly talking to a guy like him? She must have been blind... if she was though then she wouldn't have notice him litter.

Here Mest was, sitting down on a park bench smoking a cigarette, dressed up in all black looking like a real punk rocker as his feet were resting on his skateboard. His hair was long and spiky, covering up his eyes, but not long enough to cover up his ugly scar on the side of his face that would immediately make anybody flinch away from him. If the scar and the clothes weren't enough, maybe the tattoo showing on his shoulder would finally give the hint that he was the type of person who people should not fuck with... and yet this girl was just talking to him.

She looked a few years younger than him, a sweet and innocent smile on her face. She was dressed from head to toe in pink and frills, lace and bows on her dress and decorating her hair. She looked like the complete opposite from him; a rich girl talking to a poor skater boy. She obviously didn't see it that way though or else what would she be doing here right now?

"Wendy? Oh Wendy? Wendy! Get over here this instant!"

The girl's head turned around, her hair moving past his face making him smell berries and honey. Mest looked past her and saw what must have been the girl's mother, yelling at her to get over here. She probably saw him standing next to her and instantly freaked out. The little girl, Wendy her name was, bent down and picked up his trashed cigarette carton, leaning back up as she held it out for him.

"Here you go sir." She said sweetly.

Mest snorted, snatching it away from her, "I'm not an old man."

He left after that, skating away, not for a second looking back to see if the girl was watching him or not. What did he care? He didn't know her, and if he hadn't had baled her overprotective mother surely would have chewed his ear out about smoking in front of her. What did he honestly care for though? Fuck life; Mest didn't give a shit about all of that.

* * *

"Ah, fuck," Mest moaned, finding himself in that same park as before.

This time he was upside down on a small hill, trying to do a grind but failed miserably. His friends had laughed and skated on without him, fuckers, leaving Mest stuck here as he tried to get his head straight. His vision was splitting so he didn't think he was straight just yet.

"Excuse me si- oh, sorry. You aren't an old man, are you?" A light voice says in the background.

Mest leaned up and he saw that prissy stuck-up looking girl standing on the sidewalk where he fell, holding his skateboard in her hands as she stared at him worriedly. It had been how long?... A week? Two? Mest couldn't remember, but it had been a while. Today she was wearing a soft green sundress, these cute blue flower patterns on it. It was an improvement from all the frills she was wearing last time. Her hair was in these two strange high ponytails on the side of her head; it didn't suit her at all.

"You're right, not an old man." Mest told her before lying back down in the grass.

"I don't know your name, so what should I call you... Mister?" She asked.

Mest sighed out loud and dramatically, trying to see if she'd get the picture and leave him alone. He still felt her staring at him though and didn't hear her move at all, so he finally answered her.

"Call me Mest."

"Mest then, are you alright? You've been lying down on the ground for a while now."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just leave my shit and get the hell away from me now." Mest snapped at her.

She didn't leave though, no, this idiotic girl actually started walking towards him. Mest's eyes turned to look at her; she was frowning as she sat down on the grass in her pretty dress and placed his skateboard beside her. Without saying another word she started digging in her cute purse in shape of a kitty cat. Mest wanted to hurl staring at her; just straight up barf at her image. Wendy pulled out a pink and frilly handkerchief and placed it against his head.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"You're bleeding; if I don't do anything you'll bleed out and die on the ground here and that would make me sad."

Was... was she being serious? Mest just laid there as she continued to pat his head, wiping the blood off. She pulled the handkerchief away from his face and pulled out a bandage; he allowed her to place it on his head. She patted it gently and started smiling at him. Mest simply blinked and finally felt well enough to lean up; he sat in an upward position like she was doing and started running his fingers through his hair.

"What's your name?" Mest asked, although he remembered it had been-

"Wendy, Wendy Marvell."

"What grade are you in Wendy?"

Wendy blinked and tilted her head, " seventh."

So he was two years older than her... not that it mattered much. She was surprisingly short for her age though. Mest took a breath and stood up, hovering over her as he bent down to pick up his skateboard.

"Well then Wendy Marvell, I hope you aren't expecting a thank you from me."

"Why wouldn't I? Did you parents not teach you to say thank you after someone helps?"

Mest blinked... wanting to hit the girl. Who the fuck was she teaching him about manners? Her expression though and her voice, she didn't mean it in a condescending way. She meant it as in a, oh you really didn't know way. Mest let it slide as he started heading back up the hill.

"Be careful Mest!" She called out to him as he skated away.

Mest snorted and rolled his eyes; like he needed a little girl like her worrying over him.

* * *

He should just never go to this park again, ever. He doesn't know why he finds himself coming back. Oh yeah, that's right, because his idiotic friends like skating through here. He wasn't with any of them though right now, but instead by himself taking a quick smoke break as he stared at the water fountain. His legs were stretched out in people's way, not that he cared at all, his skateboard taking up the rest of the bench so no one else could sit next to him, not that anyone would want too.

He hoped to God that he wouldn't see her today; Mest had a bone to pick with her. It was only later when he got home after partying with his friends did he realize the fucking bandage she put on his forehead, a fucking kitty cat pattern one. No wonder his friends were all laughing their asses off at him.

"Mest."

Speak of the devil; Doranbolt glared as he turned his head to where the voice came. His eyes softened and blinked though as he spotted Wendy, not in her usual fluff and cuteness though, but actually in a school uniform and everything carrying the standard bag. Mest recognized the uniform, a dark blue blazer with red pants, or skirt in her case; he went to the same middle school when he was her age.

"Hello." She smiled at him, completely ignoring his skateboard as she flipped it over and went to sit down on it.

She started rolling side to side on the bench, hitting Mest sometimes in the hips, so he reached out and stopped her.

"Go away." He growled.

"I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking. Just got out of school and was walking home. What about you? Do you go to school? I don't recognize that uniform... if it is a uniform... it looks nice though," Wendy made small talk, complimenting the camouflage pants and pitch blank tank top he was wearing, showing off the scars he got two nights ago from a street brawl and his tattoo.

"Do you not understand English girl? Why are you talking to me right now?"

"Well why not?" Wendy asked, tilting her head at him.

He glared, "look at yourself and then look at me and tell me what you don't see."

Wendy looked down at herself then looked over at Mest, just like he instructed. "I don't see a reason why I can't talk to you."

"You're a fucking idiot, I want you to know that." He told her taking a drag from his cigarette.

She coughed slightly when the smoke blew in front of her and Mest put it out, not because of her though! But because he was tired of smoking.

"So Mest, go to school?"

She started sliding on his skateboard and he just honestly stopped caring, letting her hit him as much as she wanted.

"No."

"Oh, is that fun? My school isn't fun, well sometimes its fun, but sometimes people are mean so it isn't." She pouted.

Mest snorted, mean? People at his school were fucking animals along with everyone else that looked at him wrong. If she was having a tough time now in middle school there was no way she would survive his life in high school.

"You don't say," Mest said in a tone that said he could care less.

"Yeah, but recently it's gotten better. Just recently too, like when I first ran into you. You were like my lucky charm Mest," she started giggling.

Well that was the first time anybody has ever called him a lucky charm. Mest stood up from the bench, planning on leaving now. Wendy hadn't expected that and moved the skateboard, planning on just running into him again. With nothing to stop her though she ended up falling off of the skateboard and onto the ground. Mest eyes widened slightly as he saw her fall, an amusing smile on his face as he heard her groan.

"Ouch."

"Told you to get off." He chuckled reaching for his board.

Wendy helped herself up and rubbed her bottom, "that hurt, I should have listened to you."

"I'm leaving kid."

"Alright, bye Mest. See you again soon." She smiled and waved.

Not very likely... who was he kidding though. There was no chance Mest was just going to stop coming to a park only because of one annoying little girl who would not leave him alone.

* * *

He was simply cruising along the park, doing small tricks here and there as he waited for his gang to show up. He hadn't seen her the past few days he visited, not that he was looking for her! He was just... cruising. Simply cruising.

"Go away!"

Now that was a familiar voice. Mest stopped his skateboard and looked around, seeing the cute and innocent looking girl in her school uniform speed walking through the park. There were other students, boys in her same uniform, walking behind her and laughing as they threw things at her.

What the fuck?

Mest got back on his board and started skating over there, coming up right behind the little fuckers and yelling in their ears.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

The three little boys looked like they crapped themselves, pushing each other out of the way as they all started running for the hills. Wendy stopped walking and turned around, her eyes widened when she saw Doranbolt standing there. There were slight tears in her eyes and she sniffed, squeezing her skirt as she tried to calm herself.

"Th-th-thank you, Me-Mest," she whimpered lightly.

Mest frowned staring at her; she looked so weak right now and sounded utterly pathetic. He skated over to her and stopped right in front, grabbing her cheeks and pinching them, moving them around so he tears would stop.

"Ow! That hurts! Stop it!" She pouted slapping his hands away.

"So you can fight back; why the fuck were those boys bothering you?"

Wendy frowned, staring at her shoes. "They don't like me very much."

"Fuck them, why?"

"They say my hair in funny and call me short... fuckers." Wendy whispered and then squeaked as she realized what she just said.

Mest grinned, knowing that must have been from his influence on her. He stared at her dark blue hair, it down completely down and plain, his favorite style so far, and shrugged.

"I don't see what's wrong with your hair, and yeah you're short, but so are they... fuckers." Mest grinned at her.

Wendy started giggling and Mest reached out to pat her head, a sort of comforting for her.

"Next time they try and come at you fight back, you hear me?"

"But my mom says its not nice to hurt other pe-"

"I don't care, you punch them right in their jaws and tell them to fuck off and die."

Wendy nodded her head and smiled, "thanks Mest."

He shrugged, "not like I had anything better to do."

"Oh, really? Because if that's the case I want to repay you for helping me. Did you want to go get a crepe?"

Was she really blind? Look at the fuck he is, look at him! Look at his image! Did he look like the type of guy who enjoyed fucking crepes?! Wendy wasn't a mind reader though and started digging in her bag.

"I have a two for one coupon and it expires today; I've been trying to see you for a while but haven't caught you, now that I have though... do you?" She asked, a bright and small smile on her face.

Mest blinked and stared at her. Without a word he picked up his board and motioned with his head for her to lead the way. His friends were all pricks and if it wasn't for the fact that he was starving right now, there would be no way he'd be going to eat a fucking 'crepe' with little miss princess over here.

That was his excuse and he was sticking with it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have a girlfriend Mest?"

"Hmm?" Mest hummed, his eyes closed as he rested in the shade of a tree.

Their meeting today was at the park as always, but Wendy had found Mest falling asleep under a tree. She had sat down next to him and started picking the flowers around her, tying them together planning on making a crown or necklace.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I have many girlfriends."

"Oh."

Mest peeked one eye opened and noticed a small frown on her face.

"Why do you hang out with me Wendy?"

"Because I like you of course, and you saved me from bullies, and we're friends. That's why."

"Why did you ever talk to me in the first place?"

"I don't know, I saw you drop something and wanted to help. That was all."

Mest rolled over, "no, I don't have a girlfriend."

"I heard you, you have girlfriends."

"Not even those, I don't do the dating thing. When I'm interested and she's interested things just happen; no labels or strings attached."

"You're weird Mest," she started giggling.

"Like you fucking aren't," he mumbled under his breath.

He thinks he fell asleep after that, because he can't remember talking to her anymore. When he woke up it was strangely quiet around him; did she leave? He leaned up with a yawn and felt something soft on top of his head. A petal fell down and he sneezed.

"What the fuck?" He asked reaching for his head.

He pulled off a flower crown and frowned, wondering when she had put this on him? Obviously when he was asleep. Mest looked down beside him and noticed her sleeping figure, frowning immensely. Girls could not just go to sleep in the middle of the park; that was dangerous. He started poking her hard in the forehead.

"Oye! Oye, oye, oye, oye, Wendy!" He called to her.

Wendy started moaning, her eyebrows scrunching together.

"You don't fall asleep in the middle of nowhere surrounded by strangers; bad things happen if you do."

"S'not fair, you were... sleeping," she mumbled; she yawned very loudly and slowly leaned up.

Mest watched with interest as her hair fell over her shoulder, this cute and dazed look on her face as she started rubbing her eyes away.

"Do you have a boyfriend Wendy?"

She blinked and hummed, "what?"

"Boyfriend?" Mest asked again, although he wouldn't be surprised if she did.

She blinked again at him this time and frowned, "people don't really like me at school, haven't you noticed that already?"

"That still didn't answer my question."

"No."

Mest hummed and nodded his head; without a second's delay he leaned over and stole her first kiss. Wendy's eyes went wide, her entire face heating up as she felt his rough lips smash against hers.

"Fuck them; I like you just fine." Mest said stretching his arms out wide.

He stood up from his resting spot and picked up his skateboard, "head straight home Wendy. I'll run into you later."

She didn't say goodbye and he didn't turn around to check what kind of expression she was wearing on her face.

* * *

He thought she'd be embarrassed or happy the next time she saw him, but no. That wasn't the case. She was mad, glaring with her hands on her hips as she spotted him.

"Yo," Mest waved at her.

"I'm not to be taken advantage over just because I'm cute and innocent!" She yelled.

Mest blinked, nodding his head, "go on."

She was fazed by that, but continued, "uh, yeah! You can't take advantage over me! And last time, that was just rude! And mean! And you just left! And yeah, I'm not one of your 'girlfriends' who you just string along? Or don't string along? I wasn't clear on that, but I know it was a bad thing and know I'm not like that! I mean I don't do that! I mean I won't let you do that to me! Ugh!" She groaned at the end.

It was so funny Mest started laughing, but somehow he managed to choke out an, "alright."

"Alright? Good. I'm glad you understand."

"I'm not boyfriend material though Wendy, so if you want me you're going to have to accept me as I am."

There was a soft blush on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest, "who says I like you?"

"So you don't?"

She looked away.

"Thought so; I understand our friendship now. Strictly friends, no kissing or whatever. Sorry I guess for, 'taking advantage over you," he quoted back.

He thought she'd laugh, but there was a far off depressing look on her face. She started twiddling with her fingers and looked off into the world.

"So like you don't do the girlfriend thing... ever?"

Mest snorted, "look at me Wendy."

"I am, I always have been, and I don't see what other people see. I just see you Mest, a boy, a cute boy," she blushed, "wasting time in a park just like how I am, a cute girl, doing the same thing."

"I'm a skater boy punk and you're a pretty, pretty princess; tell me how that would work out?"

"I could be a skater girl punk too if you taught me how to skate." She frowned at him.

Mest rolled my eyes, "you don't have what it takes, I bet your favorite color is pink, huh? Or purple? I bet you've never worn black in your entire life."

She flinched, "well no, but I can start! Just watch! I can become a skater punk too with some effort!"

He rolled my eyes again and waved a hand at her, "sure sure, if you look the part I'll teach you to act it." Not really caring, "why go through the effort though?"

"Because unlike me, you seem to care about what I look like and I've heard that dating is a two way street; since I'm hoping you'll change your rule and like me in return its only fair that I try not to embarrass you in front of other people with the way I look, which is exactly what I do, right? Because I look and dress the way I do, that's one of the main reasons why, huh?"

He glared at her, " I don't give a fuck about what other people think about me; why would I give two fucks about what the fuck you look like? Fucking idiot."

Wendy started smiling and laughing, "thank you Mest."

Mest rolled his eyes, "whatever."

"I'm going to leave early today, but tomorrow at this exact same time! We're going to have our lesson, alright? Don't ditch me." Wendy pouted.

Before Mest could say something else she started walking off, in a hurry to. He simply shrugged and rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone to find something to do for the rest of the afternoon now that his plans just left him.

* * *

"You still look cute, I guess less innocent though." Mest told her, tilting his head to the side as he looked at her with a different angle.

Wendy blushed and smiled, "thank you."

"That's not a compliment, I thought you were trying to be a skater girl?" He asked.

"I am!"

"Skater girls don't wear dresses and boots; I don't think you can even learn how to skate in that."

Wendy frowned and grabbed her dress; it was a simply black one with a single black ribbon tied around the back, nothing else bouncy and frilly, along with some knee high punker boots.

"The man at the store said these were punker boots, and my mother doesn't like it when I wear pants. She prefers dresses and skirts." Wendy mumbled looking away.

Mest sighed, "whatever; you ready to learn or what?"

Wendy's eyes brightened up and she nodded her head, "yes!"

"Get on the board."

Wendy blinked, looking down at the board Mest rolled to her. She placed one boot on it and froze, reaching out to grab his arm. Mest was surprised for a second and she put her other boot on, completely standing on the board.

"Mest! I did it!" She smiled brightly at him.

Mest grabbed her hands and started pulling her away.

"No! Wait! What are you doing?! AH!" Wendy screamed to keep her balance.

She started squatting, her dress riding up a little bit to her thighs. Mest turned his head to the side to get a good look at her skin.

"This is why you don't wear dresses; you have to squat while riding to keep your balance and increase speed sometimes." He warned her.

"Well if you didn't let go of me I would have been just fine!" Wendy shouted.

"But then you wouldn't be learning, now would you?"

The two of the had a glare off before Mest walked over, allowing her to grab him. He wrapped an arm around her waist as well and started walking them around the park.

"Getting a feel for it?"

"Yeah, a little bumpy though."

"Every road is going to be like that, you'll get used to it though. Feeling up to going on your ow-"

"NO!" Wendy screamed grabbing him tighter.

Mest started laughing as he continued to walk her; he enjoyed it so much when they went down a hill and Wendy screamed the whole way down afraid she was going to fall face first; so funny.

"You're mean Mest." She pouted leveling herself out.

"I'm glad you finally noticed." He grinned at her.

Wendy pouted even more and stared at him, not realizing that there was a crack in the road up ahead. She didn't brace for impact and went flying back; Mest with his arm around her flew back with her and the two fell off the sidewalk and into the grass together. Wendy's eyes were wide and her heart was racing as Mest hovered over her, groaning to himself.

"What the fuck Wendy?" He asked glaring at her.

His eyes widened slightly too though seeing how bright red her face was. He realized the position they were in and hummed a little bit, leaning his head down towards her. A hand covered his lips making him stare at her.

"I want to be your girlfriend, not some girl you just kiss." She mumbled.

Mest pulled away and helped her up back to her feet, "we'll see."

"Do I have to get back on that board again?" Wendy frowned brushing the grass of her dress.

"Of course; skater girls don't give up after one fall. Unless that is, you don't want to get your pretty dress all dirty?" He teased at her.

Wendy glared at him, "get the board."

* * *

"Mest?"

Mest opened his eyes and turned to the shadow that was blocking out his sunlight. He blinked as he saw Wendy beside him, dark blue skinny jeans on with a tight black long sleeved v-neck shirt, her long blue hair pulled back into a tight ponytail with a few strands still covering her face.

"You look better," he complimented.

Wendy smiled, "really? Great! And look! I'm actually wearing shoes!" She lifted up her foot.

"Very skater girl like, I'm impressed."

Wendy smiled even brighter, "thanks Mest."

"Sadly I broke my board last night, so we won't be doing any skating this evening."

"What?! Mest! I had to sneak out of my house wearing this!" Wendy complained sitting down on the grass next to him.

She started shaking his chest and Mest laughed, "another time."

She pouted and laid down next to him, picking up straw blades and grass and throwing them in his hair.

"Did you get that scar from a fight?"

"Yeah."

"It looks cool, like double X's crossing." She giggled.

Mest kept quiet, thinking she was the first one who ever liked his scar or complimented on it that way.

"School's going good by the way; I've made some really nice friends who protect me from bullies."

"I told you, punch them in the jaw and tell them to go fuck of and die." Mest repeated to her.

"I know Mest, I know... that really gave me the confidence to go back to school again. You made it sound like it was so easy to defend myself; thank you for that. You really are my lucky charm." She smiled.

"Shut the fuck up Wendy."

She started laughing and Mest looked the other way, willing his cheeks to calm down and stop blushing.

"How old are you Mest? You told me you don't go to school, so does that mean you're a graduate?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Oh... I'm just trying to learn more about my best friend, but fine. Ignore me... just like everyone else does at school." Wendy mumbled quietly.

Mest rolled his eyes, "whatever Wendy."

"You know some days you can be real nice while on others you can be a real butt."

"I think the word you were looking to use was ass."

"No, butt was what I wanted to use."

Mest stopped talking to her and after a while Wendy got the point; she sighed out lightly and fell back, sprawling all over Mest's body and used him as a pillow. He didn't complain one bit, just ignored her like he was doing before. Wendy smiled and sighed lightly, closing her eyes as she started humming a soft song to herself.

* * *

"Dude, what the fuck are you wearing?"

Mest sighed out loudly and picked a finger in his ear, "can you leave me the fuck alone Natsu? I don't have time for your bullshit today."

"Mest you haven't had time for my bullshit in weeks; did you actually go to school today? What the fuck was that about?"

"I swear to God Natsu if you don't vanish in three se-"

"Mest?"

"Fuck," Mest cursed turning his head.

He saw Wendy standing there in her school uniform, her hair down and beautiful now, giving him a weird stare. He didn't know if she was confused about his clothing or if she was shocked by his friend here sitting right next to him, but for a minute... Mest did not want to be here right now. So he left.

"Mest? Mest?!"

"Mest, bro where you going?! Oh, hi there girly. My name is Natsu, you know my buddy Mest?"

Wendy blinked turning to the man with the pink hair wearing black and red clothing that matched similar to the one Mest wore, used to wear, rocking the same exact tattoo he had on too.

"Yes, I like to believe we're friends. My name is Wendy, nice to meet you Natsu." Wendy said stretching out her hands.

Mest shot like a bullet back towards them and grabbed her hand, punching Natsu straight in the jaw watching him tumble over. Wendy squeezed while Natsu cursed.

"Stay the fuck away from us Natsu, come on let's go." Mest said walking back where he came from, this time tugging along Wendy behind him.

"Mest! That was mean, wasn't he your friend?! Mest! That's actually starting to hurt, let go of me!" Wendy cried out.

"Don't talk to my friends, don't talk to any of them, and if you see me with someone else at the park then leave me alone. Is that understood?" Mest turned back, ordering her directly in her face.

Wendy's eyes widened and she looked away, "why?" She pouted, "I thought you weren't ashamed that I was your friend." 

"I'm not."

"So why can't I meet your friends?"

"The same reason I can't meet yours."

"Because you don't have any friends?" Wendy asked looking up at him, "because that guy certainly looked and said otherwise."

Mest blinked for a second, "what are you- I thought you said-"

"Well it was a lie," Wendy mumbled.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me, stupid huh? You probably don't already worry about me so I was worrying over nothing."

Mest loosened his grip on Wendy and moved his hand down from her wrist to her hand, holding it like that.

"Well we're friends, so fuck everybody else."

She smiled lightly, "thank you."

"Not even one other friend though? Damn you're a loser Wendy."

Her face turned red and she turned her head, screaming and hitting him in the chest. Mest started laughing his ass off as he held her back.

"Hey! Wait a minute Mest, I thought you didn't go to school?"

"I don't."

"Then why are you wearing a school uniform? I know that high school."

"Because if I missed one more day of school I'd fail out of the ninth grade, so I had to start going."

Wendy blinked, her eyes widening a little bit. "Oh, ninth? You're only two years older than me. Wow, you looked a lot older than that. You have to be the tallest ninth grader I've ever seen." She told him.

Mest snorted, "fuck you Wendy."

"What? That was a compliment."

"Come on, let's go do something with your friendless self."

"You're quite the ass Mest."

He laughed, "I think the word you meant to use was butt Wendy."

"No, ass was the word I wanted."


	3. Chapter 3

"So your Mest's girlfriend, right Wendy?"

Wendy blushed, "I wish, but he doesn't do the girlfriend thing, so we're just friends right now. He's teaching me how to skateboard."

Natsu chuckled, "wow. Don't worry about that asshole, if you really want him as your boyfriend I can help you."

Wendy frowned, "really? Because I want to be the only one he has; I heard he has many."

"Nah, Mest? Sort of a loner type, can't remember the last girl he's been with, but if he's hanging out with a cute thing like you he must like you. So, would you like my help or not?"

Wendy bit her bottom lip, "what did you have in mind?"

"Nothing much, just a kiss between friends." Natsu grinned.

Wendy blushed, "ki-ki-kiss? But-but- I can't! I like Mest."

"And if Mest likes you back he'll get jealous, don't worry about the small details Wendy. He's coming over here right now; it's now or never?" Natsu asked her.

Wendy didn't say anything, but she did nod her head once. Natsu grinned as he leaned down and forward, pressing his lips against her own. It didn't feel the same as it did with Mest; Wendy imagined she was kissing a best friend or brother or something.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH HER?!"

Natsu was pulled away and tossed on the floor; Wendy's eyes widened and her hands immediately went on her lips. Mest stared at her, saw the panic and fear in her eyes, then turned to glare at Natsu.

"I'm going to fucking kill you."

"What? Why bro? You aren't dating her. Here she was telling me all about you and here I offered her a way to forget you. I actually do the dating thing Wendy, so how about it? Be my girlfriend?" Natsu winked at her.

Wendy blushed.

"You fucking asshole I saw her first!"

"Like I said earlier, you don't do the girlfriend thing."

"Well she's my friend!"

"Yet again that means nothing."

"You fucking touch her again Natsu and you're dead!"

"Then you won't be able to stop me from haunting her as a ghost; I'll be together with her forever."

That was Mest last straw. He turned over to Wendy and saw her flinch; without another word he claimed her lips and smashed his against her own, getting rid of all traces of Natsu's.

"There! She's my girlfriend now, so back the fuck off!" Mest yelled.

Natsu grinned and turned his head to Wendy, "Wendy? Do you believe that?"

Wendy blinked, "am I your only girlfriend Mest?"

Mest glared down at her, "shut the fuck up and support me here! You wanted me and now you have me, all to yourself, so be grateful!"

Wendy started grinning and giggling, "I do Natsu."

"Well then my work here is done; bring her around sometime Mest. I'm sure the others will love her; bye bye Wendy." Natsu got up and waved as he walked off.

"What the fuck did I just tell you the other day?!"

"That if I saw anyone with you to leave, but Natsu wasn't with you, he was by myself, and he stopped me." Wendy told him.

Mest glared at her, "why did he kiss you?"

"Because he liked me, I don't know, it was a surprise." Wendy lied and shrugged.

"Don't let him or anybody else do it again; if you're going to be mine then you can't be fucking around with other people."

"Can I trust the same will happen with you?"

Mest sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He didn't know what he was getting himself into, but just seeing her with Natsu, imagining her with anyone else other than himself just really pissed him off for some reason.

"Yes, fuck, you won, alright? You fucking won! So be grateful we're dating now!"

Wendy giggled into her hand, "I am grateful. I love you Mest."

Mest frowned and stared at her.

"Don't worry, I know you're too tough and cool to love others, but regardless I still want you to know."

He didn't like how brightly she was smiling, so he covered her face with his hand and simply enjoyed her squirm.

* * *

Mest was lying down in her lap, he honestly doesn't remember how he got there, but he was there and staring up at her. She was humming lightly as she stared at a book she held above his face; completely ignoring him as she worked on whatever homework she had. Mest took that time to observe her; she was wearing a tight black tank top at the moment, no longer did he see her in girly pink and white shit. She looked good as a punk, real good... if only there were some goods she could show him. Her tank top didn't leave much to imagination though and Mest knew he wasn't going to be able to have any fun with her for at least a good year or two... that is if he wanted to keep their relationship for that long.

To think he was actually in a relationship to begin with... fucking amazing.

"Mest, what is a paleontologist?" She asked him.

"A scientist who studies dinosaurs or fossils, maybe both."

"Oh, this is starting to make sense now... hmm, I don't think I could be a paleontologist. I don't like dinosaurs that much; Jurassic Park scared me when I watched it."

Mest snorted and started chuckling to himself.

"What do you want to be Mest when you're older?"

"Who cares?"

"Well I think its fun to imagine what you'll be doing in twenty years from now; I'm studying to become a doctor. My mom is one you see and I always liked helping people," Wendy started talking.

Mest half listened, half drowned her out, and pretty soon he fell right asleep. When he work up Wendy was still talking, more to herself though as she started reading out loud. He groaned and started leaning up, running his hands through his hair.

"Thank goodness you woke up; I have to go home now Mest. I'll see you tomorrow though, right?" Wendy asked.

"Who knows, come here." Mest reached for her as she started to gather her things.

Wendy fell down on his lap and squeaked as he pressed his lips against her, taking advantage of her open mouth as he shoved his tongue inside. It was her third kiss with her, the first time it ever felt this heated and wet. When Mest parted she was stuck in a daze and starstruck; he smirk and stood up.

"Hurry up, I'm walking you home."

"Yes!" She smiled, quickly gathering her things to run after him.

* * *

"Fucking bitch." Mest growled out.

His friends all turned and stared at him.

"Fucking bitch, fucking bitch, fucking bitch!" He yelled out cursing, kicking over the table.

"Dude, what the fuck is the matter with you?!" Natsu yelled out.

"My girlfriend's mother is what's the matter with me! That fucking bitch! She saw me walk home Wendy a week ago and I haven't seen her since! That bitch even took her phone, she hasn't returned a single one of my calls or texts! Ugh! That fucking bitch!" Mest yelled destroying more things on his way to the kitchen.

"What's happening now?"

"Mest got a girlfriend, a prissy girlfriend." Natsu told them.

There were gasps, "no."

"Yeah, she's cool though; she's been trying to fit his image and go punk skater, real sweet girl. Not at all I thought the type he would go for." Natsu said.

"FUCKING BITCH!"

Natsu sighed out, "nor did I think he'd fall for her this hard."

"Well that's a good thing though; it's the first time I've ever seen Mest act so... weird."

"Hahahaha."

"I know right? He suddenly doesn't seem all cool and collected as he normally looks."

"YOU'RE OUT OF FUCKING BEER NATSU! I'M HEADING TOWARDS THE STORE!"

The door slammed behind him and everyone jumped up.

"Is he an idiot? The cooler is right here in the living room next to us?"

Natsu grinned, "I think he's going to do a walk by through the park; check to see if his girlfriend is there or not."

And that was exactly what Mest did; he headed straight to the park and started glaring at everybody who dared look twice at him as he wandered around looking for her. He gave us his search and sat at their bench, sighing on in anger as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fucking bitch," he mumbled under his breath.

"If you're talking about my mother, I completely agree."

"Wendy!" Mest yelled out looking up, seeing her standing in front of him wearing a cute and frilly pink dress. He didn't give a damn about that though as he reached out to her and crushed her in his arms, pressing their lips together for a quick, but heated, kiss.

"Hi, I missed you too Mest." Wendy giggled.

"I didn't miss you, what the fuck are you talking about?" Mest asked letting her go just as quickly as he grabbed her.

"I'm grounded and my cellphone privileges have gotten taken away; she's even gone so far to drop me off and pick me up from school. I had to sneak away to come today... sorry. Have I worried you?"

"Yeah right," he snorted at her.

"She didn't exactly approve of you when she saw you, and I'm sorry for that Mest. Don't worry though, all of this will blow over soon."

He didn't worry, something did bother him though.

"Don't you think it's time we called this quits?"

"What?" Her voice sounded like glass breaking.

"Let's call it what it was, a fling. We obviously live in two separate worlds; although we've forgotten about that your mother has brought it back to surface. You don't belong with me Wendy, you belong with some other prissy boy who's rich and can make you happy."

"But I want you Mest! I'm in love with you! I don't care about anything else and I'm not a prissy girl anymore! I'm a skater girl just like you! And if you don't believe it- if you don't- I'll do whatever it takes to prove it to you! So cut my hair short! Dye it red! Give me tattoos! I'll run away from home to stay with you! Just please don't tell me we're breaking up, please!"

Mest froze, seeing the tears in her eyes.

"You're my only friend Mest, you're my only one."

Mest sighed out and raised his hand, placing it on top of her head and for the first time ever comforting her in a gently way. Wendy sniffed and wiped her tears away, biting her bottom lip.

"Come on."

"Mest?" She asked.

He grabbed her hand and the two started walking off, away from the back and down some neighborhood Wendy's never seen before. He led her into an apartment building and soon through a door where at least a dozen or so people were all sitting and standing around in the living room, all of them rocking the same outfit Mest had on as well as his tattoo.

"Everyone, meet Wendy! My girlfriend! Any of you have a problem with that then get the fuck out! She needs friends, so from here on out you all are her friends! Again, have a problem get the fuck out! Any questions?!"

No hands were raised.

"Good, now go socialize." Mest said pushing his girlfriend into the lion's den.

She wasn't scared though, because all of these people were like Mest. She didn't seem them like how other people saw them, no, she saw them in a completely different light.

"Hi everyone, I'm Wendy... nice to meet all of you?" She offered a shy smile.

The first thing that shocked the gang was Mest returning back with a girl; the second was how the girl was dressed; the third the girl being his girlfriend; the fourth making everyone her friend. The most shocking though had to be how everyone instantly thought of her as cute and flocked towards her side. Mest smirked as he pulled out a cigarette, getting ready to smoke it but pausing for a second. He blinked and stared at it... thinking for a moment before he put it back in its box and threw the box on the table.

He really should quit.

* * *

"What did you want again sir?"

Mest sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror, "just shave it all off."

"Right, a clean shave."

"Leave a little hair though, I don't want to be completely bald." He mumbled the last part.

He didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it, but in a short ten minutes all of his hair was gone. It left him with a small cut, a little hair covering nothing but the top of his head, and no longer his face or ears or neck. He didn't know how he was going to get away with listening to his music in class or rolling his eyes at certain people anymore.

He didn't look like a delinquent anymore.

"That'll be $12 sir."

Mest threw the money on the counter before walking outside, dusting the stray strands of hair off of his school uniform. He headed directly over to the park and met with his girlfriend; at first glance though she didn't recognize him at all.

"Mest?! What happened to you?! Where's your hair?!" She gasped.

"I got it cut, like ten minutes ago," he shrugged rubbing the back of his head.

It felt strange to not feel locks.

"Why?!"

He shrugged, not having an answer for her. Wendy was still in shock, she sort of got used to it though as she reached out and started running her hands over it.

"It's weird," she mumbled.

"Well pardon-fucking-me." Mest told her.

"Calm down, I didn't say I didn't like it. It's going to get some getting used to though... I still love you." She smiled sneaking a kiss against her lips.

Mest blinked and reached for her ponytail, pulling the band out so her hair would fall freely behind her.

"You look better that way."

Wendy blushed before grinning, "thanks; I'm sure once I get used to this I'll be able to say the same."

"Bitch," Mest started laughing.

Wendy giggled as well, "really Mest, what brought the sudden change?"

Honestly... "it just got too hot for long hair," he lied.

She bought it, nodding her head, "I guess that's true."

His real reason... it was fucking stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the fu-... this is stupid." Mest growled, chewing on the edge of his pencil.

"What's stupid Mest?" Wendy asked leaning over his shoulder.

"I'm not getting what they're asking of me; when will I have to use these math problems in my real everyday life? Never! So why the fu- in the world are they teaching me this crap!" Mest cursed out loud.

Wendy started running her soothing hands over his head, massaging his scalp; Mest took a deep breath and sighed out as he watched her lean against his shoulder and start to help him.

"You're not using the correct formula, that's why it looks harder than it really is. See, this is the one." Wendy told him circling the right one.

"Oh," Mest said, sounding like a complete idiot.

"I'm surprised you're even doing homework Mest, what's the sudden change?"

"What? I can't try and pass the 9th grade? Is that what you're telling me?" He asked.

"No, it's just surprising. First you don't go to school, then you do, and now you're doing homework. You're suddenly full of surprises, aren't you?"

Mest didn't respond to that and changed the subject, "how's your Mom?"

"Still sneaking around her, it doesn't matter though. I'm ready to leave at the drop of a hat Mest, got my bags all packed and everything." Wendy giggled with a thumbs up.

Mest rolled his eyes, "I'm not kidnapping you."

"No, I thought we were going to run off together?"

"Can you help me with this sh-... problem again?" He asked changing the subject again.

He has been acting strange and weird lately, but Wendy decided not to push him into answering her questions. If he wanted to tell her he would, if he didn't then he wouldn't. She admired how simple he was; nothing complicated about him at all.

"I love you Mest," Wendy suddenly confessed, really wanting him to hear it.

He didn't ignore her or tell her whatever like usually, no, this time he did something different.

"Okay."

* * *

"I think you're changing Mest."

Mest blinked and stared across the table at her, "how so?"

"Well the most obvious would be the hair."

"I told you it was hot."

"The sudden going to school?"

"Same thing, if I didn't I'd be forced to repeat a grade."

"You've stopped cursing around me Mest and I can't even remember the last time you've smoked."

Mest shrugged, "that has nothing to do with you."

"I'm not saying it does, although I'm thinking it, but I just wanted you to know that, well, I fell in love with you while you were mean and punkish, so I don't want you to think I'm forcing you to change because I'm not, I don't want you to change, I- I- I love you just the way you are." Wendy mumbled quietly to herself.

Mest took a breath and sighed out, "I already know that."

"Okay, good. I don't mind the changing Mest, as long as you're not forcing yourself."

Mest breathed through his nose slightly, "do you notice... never mind."

"Huh? What is it Mest?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"No, tell me. What were you about to say?"

"Nothing! Shit, leave it alone!"

Wendy started grinning and giggled to herself; Mest cursed again underneath his breath and cursed himself in his mind as he rolled his eyes. She looked up from her book and started glancing around the park, snuggling up under Mest's arms more as they sat and relaxed at one of the benches.

"Wow." She whispered lightly.

"What, and don't not tell me because I wouldn't tell you or else I swear to God Wendy."

"It's nothing really, I'm just noticing... well before whenever we were together I used to get a lot of dirty looks, well I'm sure they were pointed at you, but I noticed them and, well now, I'm not seeing any. I just realized that even when you walked me home a week ago my mother clearly saw you, but she didn't give me any lip like before. I wonder why?" Wendy hummed, tilting her head side to side.

"I look less like a delinquent, that's why." Mest mumbled under his breath.

"You do, don't you... wait a second... wait a second! You first started changing when we started dating and when my mother grounded me! Mest!" She started yelling.

"What?"

"You are changing because of me!"

"Not because of you! You did have some influence though!"

"I don't want that Mest! Change back, right now?!"

"Why? So people can continue giving you dirty looks for the rest of our lives? So your Mother will keep grounding you so we can't be together? I'm still me, I still act like me, I'm just looking the part as the perfect and good boyfriend... geeze, calm down. You don't see me getting tattoo removal surgery or anything like that."

Wendy glared and huffed, packing up her things. Without another word she stood up and started walking away from him, ignoring everything he said, which wasn't a lot since. He just shrugged and ran a hand down his face, his hand twitching for a cigarette now, but couldn't have it since he threw away all his packs.

"God, she should be fucking grateful that I'm doing this all for her." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Mest blinked.

"Change back."

"Not until you do Mest."

"Change back before I molest you."

"No-ah- WHAT?!" Wendy screamed, blushing the brightest red blush he's never seen before.

"I'm not joking, change those clothes right now before I drag you away somewhere."

Wendy covered her arms over her chest, a lacy black tank top revealing so much skin and a pair of short leopard printed shorts along with a pair of punk rocker boots, heavy eyeshadow and liner on that one of her real friends had applied for her, and a skateboard under her foot.

"You changed for me, so I'm changing for you." Wendy told him, not backing down.

"What will your mother think young woman?" Mest teased.

"She already saw me and I told her everything about you, how your an older skater boy who changed for me, and you know what? She finally caved and told me as long as I don't get pregnant and drop out of high school, that we can stay together... and also that I don't wear anything too slutty."

"I think that's really slutty," Mest grinned, his pearly white teeth showing as he took a step towards her.

Wendy picked up her board, "we can go over Natsu's and both change there."

"Fuck right, they see you there and they're going to molest you themselves. Matter of fact, come here Wendy."

"No," Wendy grinned.

Mest took a step forward and Wendy started laughing as she skated away. Mest jumped on his board and started skating after her.

* * *

Wendy sang to herself as she skated through the park, a bright smile on her face. Her dress was fluttering behind her as she skated down the road, it being long enough to make sure no one caught a peek. She skated to meet up with someone, her special someone who was sure to be waiting already at their bench or shady tree. As she skated pass the tree she knew it was the bench and smiled seeing the back of his head. Small spikes were all top as he attempted to get the long locks he once had, but she preferred it this way better.

He turned his head hearing her coming and smiled lightly, waving his hand up at her. Wendy smiled brightly and started waving right back at him, jumping off her board when he was in reach out to him. His eyes went wide and he cursed, catching her as she flew.

"What the hell Wendy?!"

Wendy started giggling, "you caught me!"

"I should have dropped you!"

"But you didn't, so you love me. Hi Mest." She smiled hugging him close.

Mest sighed and hugged her back, "hey Wendy."

"Did you miss me? Were you waiting long? School was hard today, but it's getting easier. How was your school? Are you going to be able to graduate this year or-"

"Enough with the questions, geeze. You sound like a duck quaking, quack, quack, quack."

Wendy pouted, "Me-"

"Quack."

"Mes-!"

"Quack, quack."

Wendy started glaring and pouting, Mest chuckling as he poked at her cheek.

"Do you love me Mest?"

"What do you think?" He asked, still poking at her chubby cheeks.

"I think you do, but I'm worried. You look more handsome than before; are there any women bothering you at school? I have no problem coming over and kicking some butt."

Mest chuckled and pinched her nose, "that's exactly what I tell them all. Get the fuck away or my girlfriend will kick your ass."

Wendy started giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "damn right I would," she grinned before pressing their lips together.

Mest smirked as he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer. When they parted she looked so cute, so defenseless, so in love with him... he sighed deeply out of his nose.

"I'm only going to say this once." Mest told her.

Wendy hummed lightly and tilted her head, "say what once?"

"I... I... I lo-ah-ah..." Mest started glaring now, determined to say the words.

"I loov, I lov, I loooola... what I feel for you is what I feel for skateboaring but ten times greater."

Wendy's eyes widened before she smiled and cuddled herself against Mest's chest, "thank you Mest. I love you too."

He didn't know how he got himself into this mess, he didn't know how it happened or what led to it or whatever was going on, but in the end... he thinks it turned out just fine. He was happy where he was at in life, happy at where he was today.


End file.
